


if it's all a dream, don't wake up

by lifewasradical



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is sick at one point, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Michael is just horribly in love with Calum, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep, and Calum is just as horribly in love with Michael, but its vague, oooo so many references to the dogs, so much sleeping, that one sounds creepy but that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/pseuds/lifewasradical
Summary: Calum dreams of it all, but front and center, as always, is Michael, smiling and holding his hand through every scenario. Calum’s always sought out Michael in times of comfort, something he thinks will never change, regardless of how old they get and how many years they spend together.Or, 5 times Michael tells Calum to go back to sleep and the one time Calum tells Michael to go back to sleep.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	if it's all a dream, don't wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbhmalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/gifts).



> Based on the prompt "go back to sleep" from [Taylor](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com) . Thank you for sending me a million malum pics and gifs as inspiration, I hope you enjoy this and it maybe meets your expectations considering how much I've been talking about this silly prompt. It obviously ran away from me but here we are!! love you 💜
> 
> title from unbelievable by why don't we, thank you to Bella 💜

1

Michael wanders outside, clutching two glasses of pink lemonade in his hands. He spent the morning playing video games in the office, screaming loudly at Luke on the other side of his headphones. Somewhere along the line, he grew tired of carrying his and Luke’s team, bidding him farewell before heading to find something else to do for the day. 

He sinks his toes into the grass, pausing for a moment to let the warmth seep into his bones after spending so much time in the air conditioning. Michael blinks at the sun, basking in its rays for a few moments before continuing further into the backyard. He rounds the house, coming up on the pool and the various array of lounge chairs. 

From where he’s standing, he can see Calum’s ankles crossed over each other, arms folded behind his head. He’s glowing under the sunlight, a slight sheen of sweat from sitting out here for so long. Calum loves spending time outside, soaking up all the daylight that he possibly can while Michael is the opposite, knowing he would burn bright red if he spent that much time outside. 

The wind sends a floatie across the water, the comically large pizza pool float obviously Michael’s choice, while Calum opted for the swan, commenting that it was more sophisticated and regal compared to the immature pizza slice. They bickered back and forth in the store, both insisting that their floatie of choice was superior, until they came to the agreement that they’re adults, so why can’t they both have their own pool float? 

As Michael gets closer to Calum, he can hear the light music floating through the speakers, just loud enough to be background noise without being distracting. He smiles to himself, hearing the notes of a demo they’ve been working on floating over the backyard, mostly just acoustic guitars with lyrics hastily placed over it, nothing near finished yet. Still, it fills Michael with a sense of pride, knowing that him and Calum have been working on something that could be worthy of a spot on their next album without the help of any other outside influences. 

“Cal,” Michael says, stopping at the side of the chair. It's only then that Michael realizes Calum is asleep, soft snores leaving his open mouth. His bucket hat is covering part of his face, keeping his eyes shielded from the light as he snoozes in the early afternoon sun. Michael wants to rip the hat off his head and throw it into the pool for good measure, but instead he sets the lemonade glasses down on deck, sitting at the edge of Calum’s chair. 

He stops for a moment, taking in the way that Calum’s chest rises and falls, almost in time with the song. Michael imagines that it can’t be too comfortable, holding his arms up under his head like that while sleeping, causing unnecessary strain. He reaches, softly tugging on Calum’s biceps, pulling his arms down, holding Calum’s head up to ease the movements. 

“Huh?” Calum startles, shaking his head so the hat uncovers his eyes. He blinks sleepily at Michael before shifting his gaze around the backyard, seemingly having forgotten where he is. 

“Shh, go back to sleep. I just didn’t want you to wake up sore from sleeping poorly,” Michael whispers, tracing a finger across the planes of Calum’s cheek. 

Calum smiles, sleep heavy and comfortable, before shutting his eyes again, swiftly falling back to sleep. Michael readjusts the hat, covering his eyes again before standing, opting to move to his own chair so as to not disrupt Calum even more. 

Michael sits in comfortable silence, watching the way the dogs bounce around in the grass while Calum snores, just barely audible over the rustling of the leaves in the afternoon breeze. He only waits a few minutes before heading back in the house to search for something else to do, content to leave his other half sleeping away in the midday sun.

2

Touring, while one of the most incredibly exhilarating and fulfilling parts of being in a band, is extremely tiring. They all are barely treading water by the time that they get near the end, snapping at one another occasionally but apologizing for it moments later, knowing that it's no one’s fault that they’re at the end of their ropes. Sharing a bus with multiple other people for weeks on end with only occasional hotel breaks would drive anyone insane, even those who have been doing this for years. 

They all have their safe activities for when things get to be too much, when they can’t stand to look at each other without wanting to start a fight just out of spite. Ashton meditates, preferably on some tall hill where he can see the skyline ahead of him, but he also takes up the back lounge on occasion. Luke plays music as loud as he can and goes for a walk or a run, whatever he can do to shut out some of the voices. Michael plays video games, either in the front or back lounge, whatever is available. 

Calum however… Michael doesn’t know what Calum does. He’s never seen Calum get to the point of frustration with any of them, a constant calming presence no matter how long they’ve been living in a moving metal home. Michael wants to yell at him sometimes just for that, to ask him how the hell he can manage to stay so collected when Luke is about to rip his hair out over the sound of the bus accelerating and Ashton is so wound up over being out of tea and Michael just needs them all to stop talking. 

Calum just sits, reading, scrolling, listening, and never lets any of the stuff around him get him down. He’s blissfully unbothered by his surroundings, something Michael envies greatly. 

Until, it does in fact get him down. 

Michael sees it coming, sees the way that Calum starts to tense up, the coil winding up and ready to snap at any moment. He wants to say something, but he’s afraid Calum will lash out at him, and Michael really doesn’t think that he can take that right now. He knows that he’s done nothing wrong and Calum isn’t mad at him, but he still wants to avoid that situation to the best of his ability. 

Instead, Michael prepares himself for the inevitable plummet, makes sure that he’s well taken care of mentally so he can help Calum in whatever way he needs. He’s sitting in the back lounge, scrolling mindlessly through his phone one afternoon when Calum comes tearing in, almost pulling the sliding door right off its tracks from the force of his movements. 

Michael doesn’t startle, just simply looks up at Calum and catches his eye, seeing the fire burning behind his irises. He puts his phone down on the counter and opens his arms for Calum, watching the way his shoulders immediately deflate as he folds himself into Michael’s embrace. Michael hums, pressing his cheek against Calum’s hair, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. 

Calum settles, laying on his stomach across Michael’s lap with his head on his chest, arms tightly holding onto Michael as if he’s going to disappear. Michael weaves a hand into Calum’s hair, scratching at his scalp in the way he knows will drive Calum wild. He feels Calum sigh against his chest more than he hears it, smiling to himself at the ability to calm his boyfriend down without a single word. 

They sit in silence for a while, Michael content to just exist in the same space as Calum, to be a grounding presence for him. He runs a hand up and down Calum’s back, drawing nonsensical shapes into the fabric. Calum doesn’t utter a word, just breathes deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth. There’s a light buzzing and chatter from the front of the bus, Ashton and Luke deciding that they’re allowed to be humans again after whatever they did to piss Calum off in the first place. Michael appreciates that they waited a little bit before going back to normal, even if he still doesn’t know what they did to bring Calum over the edge like this. 

Eventually, Michael gets a cramp in his leg from the tiny couch, so he pulls it from the odd position under Calum’s body, noticing the way that Calum’s hand falls limply to the floor, a sure sign that Calum managed to fall asleep. Michael beams, grin nearly taking over his entire face with pride as he shifts a little bit, trying to find a comfortable way to sit without disturbing Calum too much. 

It’s unsuccessful, he realizes, as Calum grumbles a little bit, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes as he lifts his head up. He props his chin on Michael’s chest, a sleepy smile on his face as he squints in the light. 

“Go back to sleep, I just wanted to get more comfortable,” Michael says softly, brushing the curls out of Calum’s face. Calum turns his head and kisses Michael’s wrist, blinking a bit more to adjust to being awake. Michael’s heart flutters at the action, something so simple yet so intimate about a moment like this. 

“It’s okay, I don't want to keep you here, I’m sorry,” Calum says, moving to push himself off Michael. Michael wraps his arms around Calum’s shoulders, holding him in place, “No, please, I don’t want to move,” he whines, pouting down at Calum. He sighs, accepting his fate and places his head back on Michael’s chest, nuzzling into the fabric there. It takes a few moments, but Michael can tell when Calum has fallen back to sleep, breathing steady and well paced. Michael counts the breaths, in and out, until he feels himself getting drowsy too. 

Michael yawns, feeling the warmth and comfort flood through his mind as he himself lets sleep take over, wrapped up in his favorite person with the soft rumbles of the tour bus lulling them to sleep. 

(And maybe at some point Luke and Ashton come back to see if everything is okay. And maybe they take a few pictures of the sleeping couple, knowing that they would love to have this moment encapsulated for years to come. Maybe Luke is tempted to put it up on social media to give fans a glimpse into their relationship, but maybe he thinks better of that, instead sending them to Michael and Calum. Maybe Calum makes one of the images his background on his phone the moment he wakes up.)

3 

Michael returns from the grocery store one afternoon, arms filled with bags. He had offered to do the shopping this week, letting Calum enjoy an afternoon of doing whatever he pleased. He’s greeted by Moose at the door, wagging her tail happily and dancing around his feet. He smiles down at the dog, unable to stop to pet her with his hands full, but mentally promising to give her enough love after he puts away the groceries. 

“Cal?” Michael calls out, trying his hardest not to trip over the dog weaving between his legs. He makes it to the kitchen, depositing the bags on the countertop and listening for Calum’s response. When he hears nothing, Michael peaks out into the backyard, not seeing Calum anywhere in sight. He sighs, electing to go find his boyfriend rather than putting the groceries away right then. 

Michael makes his way down the hallway, Moose, and now Duke, following in his footsteps. He takes a look into the dining room, not expecting to see Calum there but better safe than sorry. He continues into the living room, where he sees the Netflix “ _ are you still watching _ ?” question on the screen, pausing whatever program that Calum had been watching before. 

Michael circles the couch, not surprised to find Calum fast asleep, South curled up on his lap. Duke nudges at his hand expectantly, urging Calum to pet him. Michael pulls him back, not wanting the dog to to disturb his sleep again. He looks almost angelic, curled up on their overly plush sofa in a hoodie that Michael knows definitely does not belong to Calum himself. His hair spills out of the hood, sticking up in all different directions from the way he’s laying down. 

He’s huddled up a little bit, curling in on himself as if he’s cold, so Michael grabs a rogue blanket, draping it over Calum’s sleeping body. South jolts, jumping off the couch at the sudden intrusion of his sleep, waking Calum up in the process. 

Calum shivers once, looking at Michael in confusion as if he doesn’t understand what’s happening. He’s flushed, making Michael concerned based on how cold it is in their house right now. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Michael asks, reaching out to put a hand against Calum’s forehead. He can immediately tell that he’s way too warm, tutting lightly when Calum shivers under his cold hands. “Cal, babe you’re burning up,” Michael hums, letting his hand fall down Calum’s face softly. Calum tilts his head into Michael’s palm, looking up at Michael with pleading eyes. 

  
Michael feels his heart melt, wanting nothing more than to take away the sadness behind Calum’s eyes, to do anything in his power to make him feel better. “I’m gonna go make you some tea, and maybe get you some meds,” Michael decides, turning to leave the living room. 

Calum grabs Michael’s arm, holding onto him as tightly as his weak fingers would allow for, “Please stay,” he groans, voice scratchy from sickness and disuse in sleeping. He pouts at Michael, turning his hand to thread his fingers through Michael’s as if that’ll keep him in place longer. 

“I need to get you meds,” Michael reasons, knowing this is a losing battle from the moment Calum bats his eyes at him. 

“Please?” he whines, sticking his bottom lip out like a child. Michael can’t help but want to kiss him then, knowing he really shouldn’t do that if he wants to keep himself healthy too. But with the way Calum scrunches up his nose with each sniffle and blinks hazily at Michael, he can feel his resolve weakening, as if he’s ever able to deny Calum something he wants. 

Michael sighs, giving in and sitting on the couch next to Calum’s curled up body. Immediately, Calum lights up and adjusts himself so he’s across Michael’s lap, being cradled like a child despite being far too large to be held. He settles his head against Michael’s collarbone, placing a feather light kiss on the exposed skin above his shirt collar. Michael shivers and the sensation, tightening his grip on Calum. 

“Go back to sleep, we’ll get you some meds when you wake up again,” Michael says, wrapping one arm around Calum’s back so it's splayed out against his shoulder blade and the other up and over his knees, holding him tightly against his chest. Calum sighs in contentedness, letting his eyelids droop shut. 

Before long, Calum is softly snoring as Michael brushes his hair off his forehead and presses a lingering kiss there. He’ll take care of Calum when he’s awake, but for now, he’ll enjoy having his love pressed up against him, comforting him with just his presence. If he can’t take away the pain, the least he can do is be a human pillow while Calum’s body fights off the illness. 

4

Michael can’t fall asleep on a plane, no matter how much he tries. Something about the turbulence and the confined space and being around so many strangers causes his anxiety to spike, rendering him unable to get any rest, even on the long flights. He craves sleep to make his time in the sky faster, but every time he finds himself watching endless movies, doing anything to occupy his mind. 

After he finishes his first movie of this intercontinental flight, he takes his headphones off for a moment to talk to Calum about what he just watched. He turns a bit, ready to launch into a whole description of the ins and outs of the obscure Netflix film, when he notices the other man sleeping next to him. 

Calum is hunched over a little bit, head tilted at a very precarious angle, almost sliding off the seat. His pillow has fallen, now sitting in his lap instead of on his shoulders where it belongs. His mouth is wide open, lips chapped from the stale airplane air, eyes fluttering under his lids as he dreams. 

His hands twitch in his lap and Michael takes a moment to wonder what he’s dreaming about. Calum is known to have insanely vivid dreams, often jerking awake in the middle of the night, waking Michael up in the process. He’s almost like a puppy, not totally in control of his actions as he sleeps, shifting a little at whatever is happening in his unconscious mind. 

Michael wants to reach out and take one of the shaking hands, unsure if it would be for his own comfort or Calum’s, but he refrains. Instead, he reaches over and takes the pillow, situating it in between their shoulders, a little more on Michael’s side. With careful hands, Michael manipulates Calum’s head until it rests against the pillow and Michael’s shoulder. 

Unfortunately, Michael’s careful actions are for nothing as Calum wakes up, immediately lifting his head up to figure out what's happening. He doesn't say anything, just removes the headphone from his ear, squinting at Michael in the warm light. 

“Go back to sleep, your neck was just at a weird angle so I was trying to help. Use me as a pillow,” Michael sasy softly, running his arm up and over Calum’s shoulders, tucking him into the space against his side. Calum pulls up the arm rest between them, snuggling farther into Michael’s shoulder, smushing his face as far as he can into Michael’s hoodie. 

“How much longer?” Calum murmurs into the cotton, settling back into a comfortable position. 

“A few hours, at least. I don’t know, I haven’t really been paying attention,” Michael shares, resting his head against Calum’s, sagging down to meet him. It’s not the nicest angle and he’s pretty sure they both are a sight for sore eyes to anyone walking past them, but Michael doesn’t care, as long as he’s here, intertwined with Calum.

Michael feels a pang of pride at his ability to make Calum comfortable, bringing his hand up to knit into Calum’s hair. He scratches lightly at his scalp, feeling Calum press his head back against his hand in appreciation. He twirls some of the pieces around his fingers, tugging lightly, just enough to be soothing, before moving back to running his nails along Calum’s scalp, just how he likes it. 

  
It only takes a few minutes before Calum is fast asleep again, pliant under Michael’s hand. Even with him sleeping, Michael keeps playing with his hair, using it as a tool to distract from the way they are hundreds of miles above the ground. 

He doesn’t know how, but the rest of the flight is over in what seems like minutes, having spent all his time wrapped up in Calum. He wakes up his partner with kisses peppered all over his face, basking in the sleepy laughter that Calum lets out. Michael feels as if he’s slept the whole flight through, leaving the plane with a sense of energy and his boyfriend’s hand in his. 

5

Michael loves being in the studio, loves the energy and the interactions and bouncing ideas off of other people and just creating. He wants to put his own spin on every part of the process, get his hands into everything. He loves being creative  _ so much;  _ he craves being in the studio when he’s not there, though him and Calum often bounce ideas or riffs or melodies off of each other when they’re at home. It’s just not the same as being in the studio, working with a producer and actually creating the music that someday, hopefully, will be out there in the world for others to listen to. 

It's early evening and Calum and Michael have spent the past eight or so hours holed up in the studio, working on getting the song they’ve been playing around with to sound right, or at least right enough to share with Ashton and Luke. They’ve been working hard, trying out different ideas and thoughts so much that Michael’s head is starting to spin. 

He’s lounged across one of the couches, feet tucked up under his legs as he taps his fingers along to the song playing over the speakers. There’s a good bassline on it, some funky guitars and Calum’s voice sounds incredible, though Michael knows Luke will have to come in with harmonies and likely sing lead on at least one of the verses if not the chorus too, but he’s really liking the progress that they’ve made today. It's been frustrating, trying to get this song out of their heads and into coherent sounds, but he’s proud of it. 

They’re alone, the producer having stepped out for a break for a little bit, leaving Calum and Michael to relax for a little while. Michael has been listening to the most recent version of the song over and over, picking out the little parts that he wants to change when the producer is back. 

“What do you think about adding-” Michael starts, looking down at where Calum is laying on his lap. He expected to look down and see Calum staring back at him, but instead Calum is peacefully snoozing on his lap, face pressed against his thigh. Michael has to bite back the smile, laughing in the back of his throat to avoid waking Calum up. 

His eyebrows are knit together, like he’s thinking deeply about whatever is in his dream. Calum sighs, nose twitching lightly. He tenses up, then relaxes again, clearly unsettled by whatever was happening in his dream. His mouth turns down into a frown and Michael wants to wake him up so badly. Whatever nightmare Calum is experiencing isn’t fair, not when Michael can stop him from living through it. 

Michael jiggles his leg a little bit, subtle enough to seem like an accident but enough to wake Calum up, body shooting up from his spot on Michael’s lap. He breathes heavily, eyes wildly searching the studio until he lands on Michael. Only then does Calum deflate, visibly comforted by the sight of his partner. Michael tries not to let it get to his head, the way that Calum seeks him out for reassurance. 

“Are you okay?” Michael asks, tilting his head to the side and reaching a hand out to Calum, who takes it eagerly. He nods, swallowing down whatever stress was still in his body from the rude awakening, before shifting back next to Michael on the suede couch. 

“Nightmare. Woke up alone, someone has hurting you. I-I don’t really know,” Calum starts, looking down at his hands to make sense of the thoughts in his mind. 

“Shh, go back to sleep, you can nap for a little while longer, I’m right here with you,” Michael assures him, placing a gentle kiss against his forehead. Calum smiles, private and thankful, before curling back into Michael’s side. He presses a hand against Michael’s heart, almost as if he’s trying to solidify the fact that Michael is here, that he’s real and life is okay. 

Michael lightly hums the melody of the song they’re working on into Calum’s hair, running a hand up and down Calum’s arm in an effort to soothe him back to sleep. It works, Calum drifting back to a much more relaxed sleep within a few minutes. Michael tries not to watch him, but he can’t help but stare down at Calum, mentally sending him dreams of dogs and beaches and crowds of people cheering their names. 

+1

Calum wakes up one morning to light filtering softly through the curtains in their bedroom. He knows it's too early based on the shadows in the room alone, familiar with waking up as the sun rises for band related things on way too many occasions. Moose and South are sleeping quietly at the end of the bed, keeping their feet warm from their cuddles. Calum knows Duke is off somewhere else, forever the independent old man who refuses to sleep on the bed with them. 

Calum grins at the scene before turning his head to Michael. He’s sleeping peacefully, soft little gasps escaping his mouth with every inhale. His pink tinged hair glitters under the pale morning light, threads of cotton candy laying across the pillowcase. Calum can already tell that he has lines running up his cheek from the creases on the fabric, tiny cobwebs decorating his face. He’s got the duvet pulled up around his shoulders, desperately clinging to the warmth under the blanket. 

He lets his eyes trace over every detail, every tiny blemish and scar of Michael’s face, taking in the way that he shines in the early morning light. He’s ethereal, calm and unbothered by the world like this, where nothing can hurt him. Calum wants to keep him wrapped up in this softness forever, far away from any pain, the way Michael always wraps him up when Calum himself is sleeping. 

He’s forever grateful to exist in these spaces with Michael, to see him with his guard down completely. He’s privileged to witness these moments of weakness, these quiet moments of solitude. 

If bliss could be depicted, Calum knows this would be it, lying in bed across from the love of his life on a lazy Sunday morning. Other best options would be in Michael’s crinkly eyed smile, his all encompassing laugh, or the squeal of happiness when he returns home to his dogs (and Calum) at the end of the day. 

Calum can’t help himself, sticking a hand out across the distance and stroking a finger down Michael’s face slowly, appreciating the soft skin running into scratchy stubble. He doesn’t realize that his action will probably wake Michael up until it does so, Michael forever the lightest sleeper in existence. 

“Hmm?” he questions, barely opening his eyes a crack, “What time is it?” 

Calum smiles softly, running his thumb over Michael’s eyebrow, right where his piercing used to lay. “Early, I’m sorry. Go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to bother you,” Calum whispers, careful to keep his voice low to not pop their bubble. 

Moose, however, takes the voices as an invitation to wiggle herself up from the foot of the bed, wedging herself in between her humans. She basically smiles, eyes expressing all the happiness in the world as she licks Michael’s nose in a greeting. Calum wishes he could see the world from her point of view sometimes, to be able to love so unconditionally and be excited at every little thing. 

“Moose babe, back off,” Calum laughs, tugging her away from Michael’s half awake body. Michael protests, pulling her back against his chest. She happily leans against Michael, curling her head up under his neck. Michael kisses her head, closing his eyes and smiling, small but bright. Calum feels his heart skip a beat, almost like he’s invading a private moment, but he’s so thankful to even be a part of it. 

Michael looks at him expectantly, eyebrows raised like he’s waiting for something. Calum can’t seem to pinpoint what it is that Michael is looking for, simply blinking back at Michael across the pillows. Michael rolls his eyes, nudging Moose out of the way before scooting across the expanse, laying his head across Calum’s chest. He can feel Michael smile, pulling himself as close as possible to Calum, almost enough for them to be one person. 

Calum knows he hasn’t felt love, comfort, peace like this in a long time, but here with Michael, here in their house with their dogs in the early hours, Calum feels at home. They’re safe here, tucked away from the world in a space made just for them, big enough for only the two of them (and maybe three small dogs). 

He tries to will himself back to sleep, imagining sheep jumping over fences and counting the stars in the sky to dull his mind back to dreaming. Instead, he imagines a future with Michael, day after day of waking up like this, tangled up in each other, someday with wedding rings and more dogs and maybe a bigger house, not that they need anything more extravagant than the house they already reside in. 

He imagines a world after they’re done touring, years and years down the road, when they’re made lives for themselves writing or producing or whatever other creative endeavor that they embark on. He sees Michael, maybe working as a DJ, something he’s seemed to pick up in his spare time recently, while Calum can see himself managing other artists, working behind the scenes at bringing other people’s dreams to life. 

Somewhere along the line, he sees them older, seated on the couch in the living room in front of the fireplace, wood crackling in the distance as they enjoy the silence, having long grown out of the need to be out in the nightlife all the time, much more content to stay wrapped up in each other than entertaining their friends. 

He dreams of it all, but front and center, as always, is Michael, smiling and holding his hand through every scenario. Calum’s always sought out Michael in times of comfort, something he thinks will never change, regardless of how old they get and how many years they spend together. 

There is no place Calum would rather be than cuddled up with Michael, forever. No dream could ever make him want to go back to sleep when he’s living his wildest fantasy out every s ingle day. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr [lifewasradical](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com) 💜


End file.
